


As It Turns Out...

by jc_19



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, I'm seriously such a sap why, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jc_19/pseuds/jc_19
Summary: So back in the day Videl told Chichi “I don’t wanna marry your son!” and has since… changed her stance on the idea.





	As It Turns Out...

Dinner at the Son residence was something Videl had finally gotten used to. After dating Gohan for years now, happily three years into university together and since the Buu incident before that, she didn’t find it strange to see such a giant pile of food on the table for only five people. Dinner was always chaotic, but now it was something she and Chichi shared a fond smile over, watching their boys enjoy one of their favorite things in the world. 

Post dinner was spent doing the dishes of course. Chichi had gotten the boys to finish the drying and putting away as she finished washing the table with Videl. There was something Videl had been thinking about lately, especially since she and Gohan seemed to be moving forward with their relationship. Not having a mother of her own, she’d taken to having these wonderful, sometimes embarrassing, conversations with the older woman at every opportunity. Post dinner was always prime time since Goku, Gohan and Goten would always have a friendly after dinner spar before Gohan and Videl left to go back to their apartment in the city. 

“Mom, we’re all done! We’ll be back, okay?” Videl heard Goten yell from the kitchen, the front door slamming open and shut not long after that. Chichi just laughed and shook her head, finishing up the wiping down as Videl dried the table. Videl had a thought nagging at the back of her head for a while now. Something she wanted to talk to Chichi about but wasn’t sure how to bring it up without… well, massive embarrassment. The pensive look on her face must have been obvious to Chichi, since it didn’t take the woman long at all to ask her about it once they were alone.

“Something on your mind Videl? You’ve been unusually quiet this evening,” Chichi commented, finishing up the table and moving to rinse the rag she’d used out in the sink. Videl took a deep breath and nodded, following closely behind.

“Kind of. I… Gohan and I have been talking about something and I wanted to tell you something in regards to it,” she replied, feeling nervous around Chichi since… well, ever that she could remember. 

“Absolutely dear. You’re family after all,” she said earnestly, trying to calm Videl’s nerves. Videl couldn’t help laughing lightly at the choice in words though, smiling shyly back at Chichi after looking away for a moment.

“Well, that’s it, actually. Remember how I told you the first time we met that I don’t want to marry your son? I’ve… well, I’ve kind of changed my mind,” she muttered, face reddening as she pushed through her embarrassment, looking down at the sink and waiting for the older woman’s response. 

She wasn’t sure what she expected to be honest. Chichi had certainly warmed up to her over the last few years without a doubt and Videl loved the woman like a second mother. Their shared time at the tournament and the Other World solidified that relationship with no problems. Videl knew that she’d been falling in love with Gohan during their training. His patience and kindness had won her over, softening her heart and making her realize that without Gohan, she wouldn’t ever be able to ever see the world the same way again. Hearing that Buu had killed him had confirmed her heart’s decision. Chichi had been keen to it from then and had no problems bringing Videl in for a private hug once she’d woken up from fainting.

But this was different than a moment together when they both thought he was gone. She and Gohan had some talks last week about the future since they were both finishing up with their primary university schooling. Gohan was going to continue on in his master’s degree schooling where as Videl was planning to take a job with her father’s business, running the business and marketing aspects of the martial arts schools, occasionally teaching at the dojo in the city where she and Gohan were. 

He hadn’t asked, but had heavily implied that he wanted a future with Videl. Something more than just dating. _“You’re it for me, Videl. No matter what the future holds, I don’t want to spend any of it without you. You know that, right?”_ He’d said as they cuddled on the couch, enjoying a quiet evening together.

She did, and she felt the exact same way about Gohan.

After he’d brought it up, Videl couldn’t help but think back to that first day she’d been to the Son residence all those years ago, demanding that Gohan teach her to fly before the tournament and then having a go at Chichi when she accused her of distracting Gohan from his training because his family would need the prize money to live on.

Now, Gohan had a wonderful job at the university they attended as a research assistant and money wasn’t a problem. They afforded their apartment easily and Gohan even had plenty to spare to send home. 

So why was she so nervous to have this conversation with Chichi?

“Well it’s about time,” Videl heard, snapping her from her thoughts to look over at the Son matron who wore a not so surprised look on her face, accompanied with a warm smile. Videl took a moment to process the response before her face turned even redder, shock setting in.

“Wait, what do you mean by, ‘about time?’” she questioned, shocked. Chichi just smiled warmly, shaking her head a little.

“I’ve known for years now, Videl. These Son boys… they’re one of a kind. If one manages to find a way into your heart, he’s hard to let go. Gohan had your heart before you two graduated high school, and you his, ” she reminisced, unable to hold in a small laugh, leading Videl into the living area to sit on the couch. “Videl, you’ve been family for years now. We would all be more than happy if you and Gohan want to make that official,” she added, tears just barely there.

Videl sat in shock. Hearing Chichi say it made everything more real; _Gohan wants me to…_

“Has he asked you about it?” she questioned, feeling the tears in her own eyes. Not from sadness, but from excitement, joy and love.

“He has. I told him to follow his heart. And reassured him you would say yes when he asked. Needless to say, Videl, I’m glad you’ve changed your mind about marrying my son. I’ve never imagined him happier than when I see him with you. Gohan has had a tough life, being Goku’s son, a half-Saiyan, always in his father’s shadow one-way or another. But you have helped him discover a way to be Gohan and given a life that isn’t just about training and defending the universe. You’ve been wonderful for my son and he has been wonderful for you as well,” she said, hugging Videl close. “I hope he asks soon,” she added, Videl laughing and returning the hug.

“I’ll say yes when he does. Thank you, Chichi,” she replied, pulling back to wipe away her tears.

They sat in mutual silence for a while longer before the front door opened to reveal the Son men, sweaty and bruised and dirty but all with wide smiles on their faces. Goten immediately went for the kitchen, Goku close behind. Gohan, however, noticed the two women on the couch and smiled, making his way over to them. 

“I hope we weren’t gone too long,” he mumbled, leaning down to give Videl a kiss on the forehead, taking a seat next to her. She smiled and shook her head, sharing a look with Chichi before she cuddled into Gohan. Chichi excused herself, ruffling Gohan’s hair before making her way into the kitchen. Probably to make sure Goku and Goten didn’t destroy it.

“No, not at all. Your mom and I had a great talk,” she said, grabbing Gohan’s hand to lace their fingers together. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze in return, laughing a little.

“Did you now? Dare I ask what about?”

“Just making sure a misconception from early on got resolved,” she replied, grinning at him before leaning in for a gentle kiss. “Come on, you stink and we have classes in the morning. Take me home,” Gohan grinned, kissing her a little more soundly before standing and pulling Videl to the kitchen to say their goodbye’s. 

Videl didn’t notice the small conversation held between mother and son before they left. Chichi just smiled widely at them before they left, a bright twinkle in her eyes that made Videl smile widely right back as Instant Transmission whisked them away to their apartment for the night.

The next morning, Videl woke up to a rose on Gohan’s pillow along with a note on Gohan’s tidy handwriting.

_Good morning love. Sorry I’m not here when you wake up. I had to head to the lab early, but I will be back early and have dinner ready. Hope you have a wonderful day. I love you always._

__

__

_–Gohan_

Her return home that evening was indeed full of magical smells from the kitchen, a dozen roses sitting on the dining table for her. She heard some rustling in the kitchen and peeked her head in to see Gohan cooking at the stove, turning to smile at her. “Hi Videl. Dinner should be ready in a few minutes,” he said, turning back to finish up what he was doing. Videl just smiled, walked in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, excusing herself to wash up before coming back to the dining table, seeing a spread of food laid out and her boyfriend sitting patiently with a wide smile.

Dinner commenced and Videl couldn’t help but feel loved as they ate, talked and flirted. When they had finished up dinner and cleaned the dishes, they retired to the living room, Videl settling comfortably into Gohan’s side as they played a movie that neither of them really paid attention to as time went on. 

Gohan was the first to speak, his voice low and a little quiet. “So that talk you had with my mom yesterday…” he began, looking down at her. Videl sat up, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Yes? What about it?” she asked, her stomach suddenly flipping in excitement.

“Turns out I had one pretty similar with your dad about a month ago. And well, what do you think about this, Videl?” he asked, pulling a small, navy blue box from his pocket, opening it one handed as he knelt on the floor in front of her. “Marry me?” He asked, grinning his toothy grin and eyes shining with hope.

Videl’s hands immediately grabbed Gohan’s shoulders, tackling him to the floor in her excitement. They laughed and Videl sat up, holding her hand out with a large grin. Gohan looked at her expectantly, grabbing the ring from the box but waiting on sliding it onto her hand. Videl couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Leave it to Gohan to want verbal confirmation when her hand was literally out waiting for the ring.

“I’ll tell you the same thing I told your mother- yes.”


End file.
